Calling of the Green Eyed Angel
by CristinaLee
Summary: Its been a long eleven months for Ara. Now in 2 weeks she returned to Pro Sports and her band. But with Travis Pastrana,Metal Mulisha,Bam Margera,His Friends and HIM, how will she survive? Will the Green Eyed Angel Ville Valo save her from the maddness?
1. Blue Eyed Athlete and Green Eyed Angel

**In the story I used 'Save with Me' By Skillet. I don't own it just love the song. Don't own anyone, But Ara and Jonny. Enjoy!!**

* * *

It was another day on the 88 acre land called 'Calheart' as Ara rode her quad around her home heading to the foam pit, where her friends Brain Deegan and Travis Pastrana along with Metal Mulisha were at warming up for an X game that night. She stopped on the dirt road by the pit. "Hey, Ara. How's your leg?" Brian asked pulling off his helmet. "It's good. Today was my last day in therapy and I start work again in 2 weeks." "Sweet! We could really use you. It ain't nothing without the greatest female Pro Athlete in the world." Brain teased. Ara blushed. "You know that Team Death and Metal Mulisha have a rivalry inside the world of Motocross for years that won't ever end as long as we both breath." Ara said getting serious for the first time in 11 months. Brain laughed. "Yeah." The walkie on Ara's waist band beeped and Seth Enslow came over it. "Hey, Ara. There is a bunch of guys here saying that they know you and they want in." Seth said. "Who are they?" Ara asked. "I don't know." Seth replied. "Alright, I'll be there in a second." "Okay." Brain put his helmet back on, gave Ara the peace sign and sped off. Ara started up the quad again and rode down to the gate.

When she arrived at the gate there were a bunch of guys. About 10 or 12 of them, making a shit load of noise. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!" Ara yelled over them walking up. "What the hell is going on here?" She asked. "Ara! It's Bam. Let us in." Bam yelled. "You know the code, let yourself in." Ara barked at the skater. "I forgot it." Bam whined. Ara sighed, disappointingly. "Seth, let them in." She called to him getting back on the quad. The gate buzzed and raised, the group walked in. "Long time no see." Bam said hugging her. "Yeah. What are you here for?" She asked. Ara know all to well the trouble that Bam and his friends could get into and with her having to go back to work in 2 weeks she had a lot of stuff to think about and them destoying things is not what she wanted. "Ape kicked us out and HIM as a concert tonight. We were wondering if we could crash at your place till she lets us back in." Bam said. "Look, Bam, I'm more than happy to let you guys hang out here and all. But, I have to go back to Motocross and Fall of Death in 2 weeks on top of having Travis and the Metal Mulisha here for their week of motocross. Just don't destroy anything. If you do you're cooked." Ara warned them and road off. "Alright, guys! You all heard what Ara said. Stay away from her bad side and you can have all the fun you want." Bam said waving his hands in the air. "Ok!" They all yelled. "Ville! House is that way, ya hermit." Bam laughed pointing to the 2 story house on the west side of the land.

Ara sat on the floor in the living room, drumming on the floor, when Ville walked in. She had her head phones in, so she didn't hear him come in. He leaned down and tapped her on the shoulder and almost got his head knocked off. "Oh, sorry. You scared me. You alright?" She said helping him up. "Yeah...uh...yeah. Where's you're..um..bathroom?" He asked rubbing his head. "Down the hall, second door to the left." She said. "Thanks." Ville said going down the hall. "No problem." She said returning to her task.

Ville looked in the mirror. He was paler than normal and had dark circles under his eyes. The Dark Light tour was wearing him out and his break up with Jonna a month and a half ago was not helping. He hadn't realized how long he had been standing there till Ara knocked on the door. "Ville? Are you alright?" Her sweet, soothing voice called through the door. Ville opened the door and smiled at the Brit. "Yeah, Just worn out, ya know?" He said, his Finnish accent was thick with tiredness. "Do you want something to drink? I can get you something." Ara offered. "I don't drink alcohol anymore, sweetheart." Ville smiled again. Ara smiled back. She internally melted seeing Ville's eyes lighten and the beautiful smile appear on his handsome face. "Neither do I. I was leaning more towards soda, water, smoothie..." "Smoothie sounds great." Ville beamed. "Ok, What kind?" She asked. "What do you have?" "Let's go look." She said leading him into the huge kitchen. They entered the kitchen and Ara went into the walk in pantry. Ville followed her. "Here we go. Have at it." Ara said letting him look at the different flavors. Ville scanned through the bottles. He picked out the Carmel and coffee flavored ones. "Nice." Ara said going back into the kitchen. She pulled out the blender and everything else she needed. "Pick your glass." Ara said as the blender did it's thing. She opened a cabinet revealing different glasses. Ville pick the gothic style Fall of Death glass. Ara blushed.

After, the smoothie was blended she poured it into Ville and her glasses. Ville sat at the table and took a sip. He had a sudden burst of energy. "Wow! That's good." He complimented. "Yeah, the base has energy busting suppliants. It's really good when you been working in over drive." Ara said sitting in front of him. "Which I do a lot of." She laughed. "You have a sweet laugh." He complimented. "Thanks. You have a great smile." She complimented back. Ville blushed. "Thanks. So...um...Why are you not getting ready for that X game tonight?" "I blow out my knee doing an Indian flip." She explained. "How so?" "When I landed, I landed on my feet and my body twisted to the left, but my knee twisted to the right. Ripping my ACL and breaking my knee." She said looking out the window. "That must have hurt." Ville said. "Like a bitch." She laughed. "So, you got any new stuff for F.O.D?" He asked changing the subject. "Yeah, I do. I've already been out to London and got a producer arranged and everything. So, we start recording in 3 months." She told him. "Sweet...sweet." His foot grazed Ara's shin. Ara flinched. "Sorry, foot slipped." Ville blushed. Ara only smiled. "Can I hear one of your new songs?" He blurted out. She played with her empty glass. "Sure. Let's go into the studio though." She said putting her and Ville's empty glasses in the sink.

They walked down the hall and entered the studio. They sat on the large leather sofa and Ara picked up her guitar. She hesitated. "Close your eyes," Ville said to her, "And sing." His hand lightly touched her arm, in attempt to comfort her. She lightly strummed the guitar.

_Locked inside...Your creative being...Whirling about Your unfailing truth...Attacked with power by ferocious love...Salvation alone belongs to You...I'm safe with you..._

Her voice trailed off. "That it?" Ville asked, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips. "No." Ara replied softly. "Then..." He smiled.

_Chaos in my head...The whole universe is at rest...When I'm in Your arms...Is when I feel the best...Locked inside...Your creative being...Whirling about...Your unfailing truth...Attacked with power by ferocious love...Salvation alone belongs to You...Safe with You...Safe with You...Lifting up my voice...To the God who really sees...The God who is consumed...With loving thoughts of me...The screaming wind...And the crashing of the oceans...Shifting sands and the changing of the seasons...As I stand in awe and wonder...Nothing in the world has prepared me for You! _

Ara finished the song and put down the guitar. "That was beautiful." Ville said sitting forward to look into her eyes. "Thanks." Ara blushed. "I heard awhile back you stopped singing for 2 years, what was that about?" "It's when Fall of Death had just got going and I was still sore about my friend's death. One of our fans brought a CD, that we released for no real reason, to a sighing we were doing and gave it to me. There was only one song on it. The girl said that it was one of the first songs that I had written and it helped her through her brother's death. When I heard the song, it was the song i had written about my friend, Jonny, who died of an overdose." Ara explained. Ville nodded for her to go on. "Well...I listened to the song over and over again, each time crying more about my friend. It got to the point were it depressed me so much I didn't want to sing ever again. So, for 2 years I didn't until I realized I was not only hurting myself, friends, family, but the followers too. Which is not right and here I am singing again." She said. "I'm glad that you are. I love hearing your voice. This is going to make me sound like an obsessed freak or something, but...um...I have every song you ever sang, in my...on my Ipod." Ville said. Ara blushed. "Same here. When you hit you're full vocal range I just melt." She confessed. "Seems we have an obsession with each other's voices, Ara." "It does indeed, Ville." Ara agreed.

A loud crash rang out in the air. "What the hell?" Ara said getting up and looking out the window. The huge dumpster in the large side yard was tipped over. Motocross riders, skaters, lazy ass' and retards were scattering in several different directions. "Oh, that blue eyed brat." Ara growled referring to Bam, _naturally_. She stormed out of the house, Ville following to make sure she didn't kill the daredevil. "Bam!" She yelled across the yard. The skater froze, instinctively. He knew that running from the singing athlete would only worsen things for him. "Run, Bam, Run!" Ryan and Novak yelled to him. "Oh, no. Bam knows better then to do that." Travis laughed. "How the fuck did you manage to tip over the damn dumpster?" She hissed stopping within feet of him. "I...I hit it with the Hummer." He whispered. Ara sighed long and hard. "I don't care how the hell you guys do it. But, you're going to right the dumpster and clean up the mess it made and I don't care how long it takes just do it and do it now." She said calmly for a second. "Now!" She barked. Everyone came back to life to find the Tractor to pick up the dumpster and the trash. Ara turned on her heels and went back inside.


	2. Roll With It

Ara dropped onto the couch in the living room with a groan. She ran her hand over her face. "That boy needs to grow up some. I mean I love him the way he is, but just sometimes, I wish." She said as Ville sat next to her. He smiled at her. "He's still a kid, Ara. He'll grow out of it." He said. Ara snorted. Out of no where everyone piled into the house. "Ara, we're hungry! Feed us!" Was yelled through out the house. "Who the fuck do I look like? Ape?" She moaned. "No, but you can cook." Brain said smiling at her. "Okay, but you eat what I cook." She said. "Fine." With that Ara went back to the kitchen. There was like 30 people in her house and she had 3 hours to feed them. Ville walked into the kitchen. "Um...Ara...I don't eat red meat." He said leaning against the marble counter. "Not a problem, Neither does Seth, Luke or Mike. I'm going to make spaghetti." She said boiling a large pot of water. "Mmm..I love spaghetti." He moaned happily. Ara smiled. "Now, leave. No one is allowed in the kitchen when I'm making dinner." She said pointed a wooden spoon at him. He made a scared face and ran out. Ara giggled. "Always attract the lovable crack heads."

She made everyone dinner, then they headed out. "Ok, ok! Shut up!" Bam yelled. "We have to figure out if Ara's going to the X game or the concert." He said. "Take a vote." Luke said. "Can't Concert guys will vote for themselves, as will the X gamers." Ara said. "How about Ville and Deegan do rock, paper, scissors and whoever wins the first time gets Ara." Ryan suggested. Ville and Brain agreed. Before they played, Ara whispered something in Ville's ear. "Ok." He smiled. "Ready...set...go!" Bam said. Brain picked rock and Ville picked paper. "Ah! Paper covers rock. Ville wins. Ara is going to the HIM concert." Bam cheered. Everyone piled into the car. "I have a special place for you at the concert." Ville whispered in Ara's ear from behind her. His warm breath made her ear twitch. "Do you?" She whispered back. "Yeah." "Where would that be?" She asked. "You'll see, Darling, You'll see." He teased. "Stopped flirting, you two." Bam scolded them from the driver's seat. "Where not flirting, you dumb wit. We're just talking." She blushed. "I thought we were." Ville said sounding like an offended teenager. Bam shook his head.

At the concert, they sat backstage waiting for the band to be called. Ville pulled Ara into the seat next to him, before Bam sat down. "Sorry, I was saving the spot for her." He said, when Bam gave him a 'What the hell' look. Bam shrugged it off and sat across the room. "You are to stay by me all night." Ville whispered to her. "Until you go on stage." Ara smiled. "Even then, Ara." He said pulling her closer. "Ville, I have a monstrous fear of large groups of people. I can't go on stage at my own show without being high out of my mind. The only place I can be with large amounts of people is at an X game that I'm doing and that's cause of the adrenaline and the will not to crash and die." She told him. Ville just smiled. "You'll be fine. I promise." He said kissing her cheek. Ara looked at Bam with fear in her eyes. Bam smiled not noticing. "HIM, You're on." A worker called. Ville pulled Ara up. She just looked at him. He smiled and popped her on the butt, "Move your ass, before I carry you out there." She didn't move an inch. He narrowed his eyes at her and she gave him a playful look. Ville pulled her over his shoulder and carried her on stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I brought a pet with me on stage tonight. We all know her very well, Ara Blood, from Fall of Death." Ville said out to the fans. "But, you see, huge groups scare her. So, I'm going to try and calm her nerves about it with your help, of course." He said. The fans were all for it.

Ville set Ara down be kept hold of her belt loop with one hand. "Look at them, Ara." Ville told her. Ara shook her head. "You're so cruel." She shivered. He moved behind her, placing his right hand on the left side of her face, he turned her head so she looked over the crowd. Ara took a deep, unsteady breath and closed her eyes. Ville quietly pressed his index finger of his free hand to his lips quieting the crowd, then gently all Ara could hear was Ville's voice in her ear singing 'Poison Girl.' Softly, she opened her eyes. The crowd was looking at her. "_Or are they looking at Ville?" _She thought _"Or Ville holding me comfortably to his slim body?" _She wasn't sure and it made her curious, so she stared back, trying to read the many faces in the crowd. Ara didn't find the answer before, Ville finished the song and whispered in her ear once again. "See it's not hard. Your doing good. Only 5 more songs, then you can beat me up if you want." He said kissing the sensitive spot next to her jaw and ear. Ara bit her lip at the thought of having to do this any longer. Ville started the next 4 songs without saying anything to Ara. Which only scared her, til he started to sing again and soothed her with his voice and thumb rubbing her neck. "Last one." He said. Ara took another deep breath and swayed to the music. Ville smiled feeling her move against him.

After the song Ville thanked the fans. Then turned back to Ara. "Good girl. I'm so proud of you. You did great." He smiled. "Now, come on. Let's leave." He said. They walked backstage and as soon as they were behind the curtain, Ara began to cry. Ville turned and looked at her sympathetically. "At least you made it through the show without crying." He smiled, embracing her. "Come on, let's get you back to your house and I'll make this up to you. You just have to stop crying, cause Vilo doesn't make things up to crying little girls." He teased as he wiping the tears from her face. It took Ara a few seconds to stop crying, but it happened. Ville smiled again and they left.

"Freaking Ara! Oh my god...Ville how the hell did you get her to do that?" Bam asked practically jumping in his seat. "I understand her fear." Ville said. Ara smiled back. The gang arrived back at Ara's house before the X gamers. Some of the CKY crew and HIM members went to bed. Ara went to the studio and Bam and Ville watched TV.

Ara sat in the studio listening to the song she just finished putting together for the new album. Travis came in and sat down next her. "Hey." He called tapping her on the shoulder. Ara moved one of the head phones from the ear closest to Travis. "Hey, How'd it go?" She asked. "It went good. How was the concert?" "Ville is a cruel person is all I got to say." Ara replied. Travis laughed. "Well, I'm going to go to bed. See you in a few hours." He said hugging her. "Alright, sleep well." "You too." On the way out Travis ran into Ville. "Oh, Hey." He smiled walking past. Ville smiled back. "Hey, it's almost 1am. You should be in bed." He said standing behind her. "I don't sleep, Ville. I haven't since I was little." She answered.

Ville pushed her chair to the side. He leaned down and held her head in his hands. Sweetly, his lips touched hers, before fully capturing them. Ara leaned into the kiss, the taste of his lips were like holding a warm, lovely, soft cloud in your hands. But, reality came crashing back. Ara pulled away from him and looked away. "We can't do that, Ville." She whispered. "Why?" He asked confused, "Ara, From the moment I saw on stage the first time 2 years ago, I wanted you, I needed you. I thought I could find someone like you, but that went horribly wrong. Now, I have the chance to have you, to love you always. Why can't we do it?" "We just officially met, Ville. We know each other, yeah. But not on that level..." "Then, let's get to know each other level. I'll cut off my own hands to be with you." Ville pleaded. Ara looked up at Ville's face. His hair hung slightly over his eyes, his black eyeliner was smugged at the bottom of his eyes, on propose and his facial hair was growing in as well. It all gave him a sexy emo, goth look that Ara really liked. But, of all things his bright emerald green eyes stole Ara's heart in an instant. A throat cleared and Ara rolled her eyes. "What, Bam?" She smiled. "All the rooms are taken." Bam stated. A 'fucking great' smile spread across her lips. There was one room left and it was hers. But, there was 3 of them. There was no way she was sleeping with both of them, she'd lose her mind. Between Bam's blanket hogging, over cuddling ways and Ville wanting to be with her, not that she didn't want to be, it was just really fast.

"Then, you can sleep in the living room and Ville can have my room." She said. "Sounds good." Bam said going to get a blanket and pillow. "Anyway, I know how you feel, Ville. But, are you sure you want too?" She asked tracing the tattoo design on his arm. "You have no idea how sure I am." He replied smiling brightly. "But, our schedules..." "Forget about them. Worrying about that shit will destroy us faster than anything else. You have to learn how to roll with it." "But, I don't want you to feel left out or that I'm cheating on you." He said sitting on the sofa. Ara giggled. "I know what the life as a rocker is like and I'm not worried about it. Seeing you once a year for 5 minutes would be fine with me as long as I know that you love me and you're happy. And plus I have no agent in pro sports and I'm F.O.D's music producer I have all the time in the world." She said. "You'd honestly drop everything you were doing to come see me...where I'm at?" He asked. "Yes, I would." Ville's heart felt like it pounded out of his chest and leaped into Ara's safe hands. He breathed happily. "Now go to bed. You look like your going to pass out." She said turning back to her work. Ville got up and kissed her neck. "Good night, Darling." He smiled and left the room. Ara sighed and leaned back in the chair. "This is going to be a great 2 weeks." She laughed.


	3. Secrets and Feelings

Warm lips pressed to Ville's temple. "Mmm...I don't want to get up. It's to early." He whined rolling onto his belly and hiding his face in the sheets. A sweet giggle filled the air and a hand messaged his shoulder. "But, it's almost 2 in the afternoon, Ville." Ara said. "I don't care. I'm not doing anything to day. I'm just going to lay here." He mumbled. "I thought you wanted to get to that level." She said. Ville pulled Ara under the covers and hide his face in her hair. "Mmm..You're hair smells like honey." He said taking a deep breath. "Yeah, it's my shampoo." She replied. Ville moved and took a whiff of her neck. It smelled like skin. "What soap do you use?" "Unscented. My skin is to sensitive for anything else." she replied facing him. "You have sensitive skin." "Yeah, scented stuff makes me break out and my skin burns...so, yeah, scented stuff is not nice to me." Ville renuzzled her neck and sighed with contentment. "What are your fave colors?" Ara asked playing with his hair. "Black, red, purple and blue. What are yours?" "Same, including green." Ville sat up and looked at her. She smiled uncontrollably. "Yes, I know that your eyes are green. It's extremely hard not to notice, cause they're so breath taking." She stated rubbing his ear. Ville smiled back. "Favorite movie?" Ara thought a second. "Don't really have one. I'm a really big movie buff. But, if I had a gun to my head and had to choose I'd say...Lord of the Rings. As nerdy as that is. What about you?" She replied. "Nightmare before Christmas." "When did you lose your boyhood?" Ville blushed. "At 19 and it was horrible." "Why was it horrible?" Ara teasingly pressed. "Just so much went wrong before and during. It wasn't comfortable. Come to think of it all my sexual pleasures were. How old were you?" "17. Hated it myself." Ara said rolling her eyes. "Why did you?" Ville asked. "Rather not talk about." She looking away from him. "Ara..." Ville whispered in shock. "You...you...you were..." A tear escaped Ara's eye, she got up and locked herself in the bathroom.

"Ara, come on open the door. We don't have talk about it. We'll change the subject. Come out, please, kulta." He pleaded from the door. He could only hear her crying. "Go away, Ville. I want to be alone." She called. Ville sighed. 'Has to be a way to get in there? Where's Bam?' He thought looking through the house for the skater. He found him in the work out room. "Bam, Ara locked herself in the bathroom in her room is there a way in, without breaking anything?" He asked his long time friend. "Yeah, just grab the door handle, pull up and in. That should work." Bam said. "Thanks, Bammie." Ville said going back to Ara's room. He did as Bam told him and the door popped open. Looking inside, Ara was sitting on the floor against the tub with her face in her drawn up knees. He sat next to her and pulled her into his lap. "I'm sorry. I never meant to talk...to upset you like this. I'm very sorry." He said rocking her. "It's not your fault." She sniffed. "What did you call me before you came in?" "Kulta?" He repeated. "Why?" "My granddad always called me that. My mother's adoptive parents were Finnish and my granddad called me that cause he said I was his favorite of my siblings." She smiled. Ville smiled as well. "Well, your granddad and I have something in common. Your my favorite person in the world." He flirted. "Yeah, I got this fave person in the world too." She nodded. "Oh, yeah, What's he like?" "Oh my god!" She squeaked turning to face him, "He's sooo hot. I mean ever since I met him I couldn't stop thinking of him. Seeing him, hearing him, anything that has to do with him, just melts me." She said running the tips of her fingers over his side. "What was the first thing you noticed seeing him again?" Ville asked. "His scent, I find it comforting and...and." Ara sighed heavenly. "I've loved and love a lot of people because it's who I am. But, him...I love in a different way. I love...I'm in love with him. Took me long enough to understand that too." She snuggled under his chin. Ville rubbed his cheek against the top of her hand and twisted her hair around his finger, curling it. "So, who might this guy be?" He asked. Ara looked up at him. "You, you dink. You know that I was talking about you." She laughed. "Just making sure, love." He laughed back.

"Oh...Oh...um sorry...sorry." Seth said covering his eyes seeing Ara and Ville on the floor. "Why you covering your eyes? We're not naked." Ara scoffed. "I..I don't know." Seth replied looking at them. "What are you guys doing anyway?" "We're talking. What do you need?" Ville replied. "I have to go to the bathroom badly. But the guys have purposely locked themselves in th over bathrooms, trying to get me to pee myself." He explained. Ara busted out laughing. She keeled over on the floor holding her side. Ville shook his head and picked her up, carrying her into the bedroom. "There ya go." Ville said as he layed Ara down. "Thanks a mil." Seth said rushing into the bathroom. "Ara..Ara, breath!" He yelled patting her cheek, when she stopped because of laughing to hard. Ara took a deep breath and continued laughing. "Ok...ok. That's enough. Cool off." He said sitting next to her. She calmed down and rolled onto her side. "I have some of the most retarded friends in the world. Honestly, Your the most intelligent person I've met through Bam." She said. Ville chuckled. "I'm serious. Everyone else are daredevils, lazy ass, slacking, dead beat, drug addict, low IQ hillbillies. But, I love them like family." She smiled. "Makes all kinds of people to make the world go round." Ville answered. "Hey, why does Bam call you a Snail?" Ara arched an eyebrow at him. "I'm worse than a hermit." She smiled. "I only go outside unless I have no other choice." She said. "Really?" "Yeah, Cause of my fear of a lot of people." She said. Ville nodded. Ara circled her finger around Ville's tone thigh. "You still haven't made up for last night, Vilo." She said in a low voice. "No, I haven't, have I?" He said scratching his chin. "What are you going to do?" She asked kissing his neck. "Did you sleep last night?" "No, I told you I don't sleep." She said rubbing her lips over his jugular. "How about I put you to sleep?" He said catching her chin and looking into her beautiful eyes. "How do you purpose to do that, Mr. Valo?" She asked in a curious tone. "Sing to you." He said. "But, Your voice doesn't bore." "I can make it soothe you. So, lay down and get comfy." He ordered.

Ara did as Ville told her. She crawled under the blankets and snuggled into the Tempurpedic mattress. Ville layed down behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and began to sing a song, she never heard before. Slowly, Ara's eyes drifted shut. Her breathing relaxed and for the first time since she was 10, Ara fell asleep. Ville let his voice drift off and laughed softly. "That happened faster than I thought. But, not sleeping for that long does things." He whispered. Bam stumbled into the room. His eyes were closed, telling Ville that he had just woke up. "Move over, my back is killing me from sleeping on the damn couch." He groaned. "Lay behind me. I don't want Ara to wake up due to your sleeping habits." Ville said. Bam growled laying behind Ville. He buried his face in between the singer's shoulder blades and layed his hand on his hip. Ville shifted his hips, pulling away from the skater. "Bam, I'm not into that anymore. How many more times do I have to tell you that?" Ville hissed. "Come on, Willa. She's asleep." Bam whined. "No. Now leave me alone." He snapped pulling closer to Ara. Bam grunted and turned his back to him.

Ara opened her eyes. She was facing Ville, her face in his neck. His scent in her nose. She sighed in content. A groan alerted her out of her heaven. Her eyes narrowed. Sitting up she saw Bam. "Oh, hell no!" She yelled startling Bam and Ville. Bam fell to the floor. Ara throw a pillow at him. "Out! Out! Out!" She yelled. Bam ran out of the room. "Ara?" Ville said looking at her confused. "He's not allowed in my room." She said slamming the bedroom door shut. "This is my safe place from those retards and I'm not going to let them destroy it." She said leaning against the door. Ville's eyes lite up. "You're gorgeous all worked up." He said. "Suck up." She said laying back down. Ville shrugged. "What is your favorite food?" He asked. "Burritos. Yours?" "Spaghetti." Ville replied. "What do you hate about being a Rocker?" Ara layed her head in his belly. Ville took a deep breath as he thought. "Lack of sleep and drooling fan girls." Ara laughed. "I hate the no privacy." Ville reached down and stroked her hair. "What was your first tattoo?" Ara sat up and pulled her shirt up. On her side was a portrait picture of a handsome young man. Below the tattoo was the name 'Jonny.' "It's the friend of your's that dead." Ville said. "Yeah. I was 16 when I got it." Ara replied. Ville flipped over his right wrist showing the heart on it. "I got this when I was 23. The writing was later on." He said rubbing it. "I like hearts. Their very beautiful things. I've tattooed a lot of them." "You tattoo?" Ville asked. "Yeah, I was originally going to as a career, but, pro sports and music came up." She replied rubbing the tattoo sleeve on her right arm. "Who've you tattooed?" "CKY crew, Finger, Dani, myself and many of my friends." She said. "I'm the one who tattooed 'Love metal' on Bam's forearm and the Heartagram on Kat's finger. Also, tattooed the massive tattoo on Finger's back." "That's cool. What tattoos did you give yourself?" Ara pulled off her socks. On the bottom of her feet were numbers. Her left foot has '666' and her right '222'. "What does that mean?" "666 is on the left because I left the devil behind and 222 is on my right because I'm on the right path of Buddha." Ville nodded.

Ville and Ara stayed in bed and talked about everything and anything. Around 5, Ara had to go check on things around the house. "Do you have to get out of bed?" He whined pulling her over his body. "Yes, I do. I have to make sure no one mess up the house, so you can be as lazy as you want." Ara said kissing his cheek. Ville pouted. "Aw, I promise to come back." "And if you don't?" He asked. "I'll let you do what ever you want." Ara replied. "To you?" He smiled slyly. Ara narrowed her eyes at him. "I guess so." Ville let her go instantly. Ara laughed and got up. "See you in a bit." She blow him a kiss and closed the door. Ville layed back and folded his arms behind his head. "I love that women." He sighed. The bedroom door opened and closed. "Thought you went to check on the house, Ara?" Ville said not looking up. "She is." Bam replied back. Ville jumped out of bed. "Jesus! Bam. What the hell are you doing? You're not allowed in here." He panted. "But, I want to see you." Bam whispered stepping closer. "You see me now leave." Ville said stepping back. "Why can't we be together anymore, Willa?" Bam asked tracing Ville's jaw line with his finger. "I'm not Bi anymore and we were never together. It was just drunkin nights of stupidity." Ville said pushing Bam away. "But, it meant something to me." Bam whimpered. "Well, I'm sorry for that. But, it mean nothing to me." Ville retorted cruelly. Bam slapped Ville across the face. Ville held his lip as he looked at Bam, with tears in his light green eyes. "Bitch!" Bam snapped. "You said that you weren't bi or gay, Bam. What happened just happened. So, who's the real bitch?" Ville growled. Bam raised his hand to slap Ville again, Ville winced, but Bam's hand was caught. "Bam, you know better." Ara said coolly. "How did you know I was in here?" He asked. "You walk and talk like a damn elephant." She replied pushing him towards the door. Offended, Bam left.

"You ok?" Ara asked looking at Ville with concern. "Yeah, no blood." He smiled. "What was that about anyway?" She asked. Ville looked at his feet nervously. "You know that Bam's Bi and that I am?" He asked not looking at her. "Yeah." Ara replied sitting down. "Well, we had a thing together for a little bit before I broke it off." Ville told her. "Why'd you break it off?" "He got obsessive, controlling and little abusive." "Define a little." "He'd hit me or something when I did something wrong, if I didn't move fast enough or didn't do what he said. Things like that." Ara growled deeply. "Please don't tell him I told you." Ville begged. "Ville, he's not going to touch you when I'm around." Ara said. Ville hugged Ara. "Thank you." He whispered. "Don't mention it." She smiled.


End file.
